The invention relates to a method for producing a print article, including at least one printed product or signature that is wire-stitched along an outside folded edge with pre-formed wire sections or staples pointing toward an inside folded edge of the printed product. The printed product is transported straddling a saddle-type conveying section along a conveying track and is subsequently stitched.
This type of operation is designed in particular to protect human body parts against injury caused by wire staples.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,678,813A discloses a method for producing print articles from printed products in which the wire staples are inserted from the inside folded edge pointing toward the outside. The wire staple closures that project along the outside folded edge are covered by a cover sheet with an adhesive.
The patent also discloses an alternative sequence of the method steps in which the printed product that is wire-stapled from the outside toward the inside is combined with a printed product that is stapled from the inside toward the outside by gluing these together along the folds, thus hiding the staple closures.
Even though the cover sheet, glued to the outside folded edge of a printed product that is stitched from the inside toward the outside, provides a protective function against injury, it is stressed during use to such a degree that it will separate from the outside folded edge after a certain amount of time and thus lose its protective effect.